The Generational Curse
by Jay-Ling
Summary: No one but her family knew about it,that's where she got it...but not even they were there to comfort her when she needed them most.She really had no reason to live,her best friend could go on without her,why not end it now?Edward Elric changed that all.
1. First time meeting him

So the story all begins with Edward Elric being carried by Alphonse while sleeping.

"Hey Haruko,look,it's the Elric brothers.Look how kawai Ed is when he's sleeping!"I said to my best friend(AKA Haru or Haru-chan).It's almost sunset,I wear a black cloak over my aoku.Haru-chan nodded.I started talking again."Even though Ed-Kun is older, Al looks older right now...I want an older brother to carry me while I'm sleeping...Why'd I'd have to be the oldest!" Ed wakes up

Ed's eyes got big."Whoa!I'm tall!TOLD U WINREY!U DON"T HAVE TO DRINK MILK TO BE TALL!...hey...where's Al...?"looks down "Hey Al!You're shorter than me!"looks at me"Eeeekks!"grabs Als head and puts over own"...hi...?"I said.What's more suspicious?A hooded and cloak figure standing next to a blushing best friend?Or wearing your brothers head?

Before I knew Al started yelling."My head!"…drops Ed…Then Ed yelled for the sudden drop...he's still kinda tired,so who would blame him for yelling:"I shrunk!" I threw the head at Al...it somehow lands perfectly on him...but hits Ed on the head first..oops...(O God! Why Ed? He'll kill me!)thinks quicklyEd starts rubbing his butt."Owww...my butt..."

Haru-chan nudged me.If I don't think of somthing who knows what a tired Ed will do?"...ummm..."points at roy"HE DID IT!"I yelled.really just a sock puppet on Als spike on headRoy:uhh...(really Haru doing voice)

Ed looked at Haru-sama and I funny."uhh...sure..."Al looked at me and pointed."Hey?Tackle her!"I blushed under hood on cloak"Why...?If anyones' fault its yours for sleeping on the job."points accusing (pointer)finger at Ed. Ed,who's now red and all mad starts yelling at me."You're gonna die!"I just laughed."Ha!Try your best!"Ed gave me the same smirk I gave him."Fine!I'll do it myself!"Haruko interuppted the verbal fight."Hey! Hey!Wait a minute...where'd you get the sock puppet.And…why is he Roy?OH NO!DID U TRANSMUTATE HIM!YOU KNOW WERE NOT ALLOWED!"I gave Haru some glowing red eyes."SHUT UP!"Haru took a step back."I'm-" Ed cut her off."You know alchemy!"I shook my head."Not exactly...she does"I pointed a thumb Haruko then turned my focus back at Ed."I specialize in chakara meditation.(AKA telekenisis)"Al gave me an 'I don't trust you'look.My thoughts ended up being correct when Al said,"Brother...I don't trust her..."I stared at Al from under my hood."Silence!"I raised my right hand toward Al, causing a force to throw him back.(but not 2 far)

Ed looked at Al,then at me."Stop playing and fight!"I smiled under my hood.I take classes in all different kinds of Martial Arts classes,my grandfather is an extreme master in it .He tought me after my parents died."Take your best shot..."Out of nowhere Haruko yelled out,"Hit her in the head!Make her pass out!We can doodle on her face!"evil smile like winrys"Then steal her ramen..."I stared at her."WHO'S FREAKIN TEAM ARE YOU ON?"Haruko replied,"I'm my own team...no,wait,you're my best friend but he's hot!sorry Jay-Ling!...besides,you have faded purple-gray eyes but you make them red...that scares me!"I stared at an evil-smiling Ed"Ramen?Doodling?…traitor."First I laughed to myself, Haruko is always like that.Then I looked at Ed with red eyes."Haru's on your side...?Now we can fight." Ed smiled."Finally..."


	2. First fight,first sign of the curse

"Sorie Notorado!"I yelled as I slammed my hand against the ground.The ground spiked up toward Ed.He dodged. "Heh."He looked at me. "What's so funny!" he asked.I smiled. "The first good fight I've had since I lost my family…Sorie Na!"It's easy to use TK against Edo-Kun. It's still fun though,to watch his brother Al to be amazed with him.Especialy their face expressions.He stopped after dodging my last attack. "To much?Give up?" Ed shook his head.I looked in the direction he was looking at.Haru-chan held Al's cat in her arms. "Ha!"I felt a sting of pain before feeling blood run down my arm.I stared at it through the dimming light of day,luckily,my cloak was moved by the wind so it wouldn't shred.It was the only thing left of my families possessions. "Good shot…"I said.My voice got low all of a sudden,like I was telling someone a secret. "Sorie no Xiao Ie!"Can't let him to me,Haru-chan likes him,not me…right?I used a move my grandfather tought me,one of his last.I recalled his words, 'Not deadly unless you focus all energy on that one move,but many people have survived even with the focus.Many robbers learn it because it can knock out people.Enough time to escape.'It was so simple…to simple.To simple to make people stretch it…usually causing people to lose there lives…or others.I'm not like that…death is harder on ones spirit of the living rather than the dead.I'll just use it lightly. "Sorie no Ie!"It worked…no help from the elemets is needed for a trick like this. "Haru!"I yelled.She gave me a nod and ran toward me. 'Enough time to escape…'We ran the next 2 miles. "Sorry Ed…Al…you find out about me you'll try and kill me…like the others…"

After 2 miles we stopped. "And the winner is…Jay-Ling!"She smiled after saying that. "Ate,"(pronounced atay meaning older sister in tagalougeFillipinofirst A short ).You wanna snag some food from a market? Or get our cute faces on and soften someone up?"I forgot…I'm older than her by a couple months. "Lets see if we could snag first…and please,don't call me Ate…"She looked down.She's the only person besides my family that knows…about my curse,and that that was what killed them…and left me alone,my grandfather,my Lolo(pronounced Loeloe) raised me until he died…I was only 10 at the time…to think,that was 5 years ago… "Jay-Ling,all the stores are closed…"We both smiled.She knew what I was going to say. "So I guess we'll just have make one open."She nodded. We put our hands toward.Our wrists together and our hands and fingers fanned out at the top. "Sorie!"I yelled. "Nattue!" She yelled after.We heard the lock break from inside.Haru-chan,just for fun kicked the door open.Damn…wrong store…this is just some random store.She ran in first.

"Kyahhh!"I ran after Haru-chan. "Damnitt…you're not supposed to get caught."I whispered,not to her but I blame myself for letting her get hurt. "Haru-chan!Where are yo-"I stopped dead fast.Lust kept her 'nail' close to Haru-chan's neck. "Listen…if you want your friend to live just do one special favor for us."I gave her a cold stare. "What favor?And who is 'us' exactly?"I hissed.A butt-ugly man came from behind Lust. "Get on with it,I'm starving."Hmmm…it talks. "Not now Gluttony."What a name… "So…will you help us?"I stared at both people with red eyes. "What is it?"Sloth smiled. "The Elric brothers…you're familiar with them if I'm not mistaken." "So."I said. "Easy…if you can knock out that Ed boy who knows what else you can do,and that stare of yours is very convincing to."Haru winced.Sloth made a small but deep cut in her neck. "Kill them.Both.Or you can watch your friend die here instead.And I'll make her suffer too."…I can't let her… "Don't!"I turned my attention towards Haru-chan. "Let her kill me…it's not worth 1 for the price of 2…"Lust dug deeper. "Stop!"I screamed.Lust and Gluttony looked at me. "You've decided to agree?"She let go of Haruko. "No."I hissed. "I've decided that 4 for 2 is better! Sorie Nassu Ayourie!" I screamed. Knives…in a book store?Anyways,knives and other objects were lifted and thrown at Lust and Gluttony. "You think that will work?Ha!Those objects didn't leave a scratch!"Her 'nail' aimed for Haruko.I blocked it and threw another object. "Haruko leave!"I screamed. "Jay-Ling that's not fair!You always tell me to leave!I'm only several months younger than you!Let me help!"I jumped back and formed a temporary shield. "You're right…I can't tell you what to do…but…"Haru-chan cut me off. "No buts,I can fight!"I felt my eyes start to glow from purle-gray,to red,to blood-red that glows. "…You're my best friend…my only friend and yet like my sister…"She shook her head. "You're not the only one that can fight…but your reason is better than mine."I smiled. "I just have one favor to ask…get Ed and Al Elric,warn them,tell the police.I'll try to hold them off.Go!"She ran off.How long can I keep this up…? "You can't keep this up forever!"The shield broke and I tried my last attempt…that failed.A pang of pain shot through my chest and I fell to my knees.I looked at Lust…it wasn't her…?It was…the curse…I stood up. "Sorie Nassu Ayourie!"I smirked at the sight of Gluttony's blood. "You fell for the act."I can beat this,life or death…I can beat both.I broke the glass window with a book. "Sorie Tie!"I yelled.The glass lifted up from the ground.It's over.


	3. Secrets,lies,and a possible death

I can't tell if I'm dead,It's another side effect from the curse…or if this is just a nightmare…that I can't wake up from…I beat Lust…I beat Gluttony…I don't think I was injured…WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG? "Jay-Ling!"My eyes shot open.I was on my knees on the floor…still at the store… "Explain to me what –"I didn't finish.I sensed other people. "Haruko…"I touched the bandage on her neck. "Don't worry about it!Just a cut."We traded hugs.I stood up…my hood…it fell off…I looked up into the face of Ed,he can get me arrested…just don't blame Haruko.I faced Haru. "C'mon Haruko…we should be going…"She followed me out the door. "Hey Jay-Ling."I turned around. "If your so desperate for food,go home…"I turned my face away from Ed…if I cry,Lolo's training would be useless…Haruko tugged at my aoku's sleeve.I sighed. "I…don't have…a home…or family…just Haruko…"I turned around and smiled. "Just tell me if you need help with anything 'k?I could use some practice."I led the way out. "Hey,where are you staying?"I let Haru reply. "Nowhere.Remember?Reason why we steal food,we're broke,no money to rent a room either."I stopped a few feet away from the door. "Haru-chan,you need to go home.Your parents are probably waiting for you."Al looked at Haruko. "I though you had no-"I shook my head and cut him off. "She does…I don't.She decided to travel with me for a little bit,but her parents want her back home now…she's going to be an aunt."

Haruko's thoughts.

You don't have to tell…besides,it's so boring there…WHY DO I HAVE TO GO?No…wait…they've always needed me to do something…

**…end of thought…**

"We can't…I'm sorry."I said. "It's useless to go on walking in the dark,especially with Sloth and the other bastards walking around."I looked at Ed.Why'd he have to be so freakin' cute!And hot! …gotta stop thinking like Haru-chan… "Fine…but be expecting something back in return."Ed handed me some money…then an evil smile.Kyyaaahhh! "As long as it's not stolen,only transmutated or earned."Al looked at him. "Brother…isn't that illegal and against the law of alchemy?"Haruko's ears perked up. "Really? I used to do it all the time!"I smacked my forehead.Haru-chan! "We should be going now."We left the Elric brothers in the store and walked to the next place to stay.Haruko stayed behind.We could both feel their stares.

What's gotten into me I can't say…but hopefully not to like someone…or love. Besides…I hate the feeling when I blush.

To focused to hear Haru-chan yelling in back of me…missed the place…Haruko…stay here for the night…I have to clear my head…which is what I'll do once she's asleep.I turned around and let Haru lead.No matter how much of friends we are,we both know we have secrets…we both told each other lies…we both know I don't have much more time to break the curse…and I know I don't want to face it. "We're here."I looked up at Haruko,taller than me by an inch or so,whatever,let's just get the night gone…

Turn out the lights and whisper a prayer,just hope I don't fall asleep.Plead to God for more time.Tonight I go outside for a little bit,clear my thoughts.Let the darkness consume me.

Hope I don't have that nightmare again…those blood-written words…Tick-Tock…hurry up!

_Who new one would feel this low,_

_Yet have so much power at the same time…?_

_One so full of sorrow,_

_But never seems to cry…_

_Why am I so hollow,_

_So lifeless yet feel so much pain…_

_I spill my blood tomorrow,_

_To end my suffering and live once again…_

_Jay-Ling_

That's what I'll do…tomorrow…at 12:00am…I'll leave at 11:00pm,get away from everyone…leave a note for Haru-chan…that's all I have to do…I looked at the clock.10:00pm…HURRY UP! The sooner the better…so easy to die…

_Dying is easy,_

_Living is hard._

Shut up…my mind disagrees…my heart and spirit says yes though…NO! I can't get sidetracked…if I do…I'll only suffer harder…longer than a cut wrist or slit neck…which is easier for me too…I looked at the clock,10:15pm. Guess I should start thinking of what I'm going to write…

_Haruko,my younger sister…_

_I'm sorry…but by now…this minute you're reading it…I'm probably gone…from this country…from this planet…from this dimension…you could say the curse did it…because it did.It pushed me off the edge…I'm sorry…please forgive…it's okay if you don't…I won't forgive myself even.I can't exactly say why I did it…Just take care of yourself 'k?_

_Tamodachi's forever,_

_Jay-Ling_

I still keep secrets for myself…from Harko…and I lied…I know exactly why I'm going to commit suicide…this whole damn curse…no family…watching them die…I could go on forever…I looked at the clock. 10:45pm. Guess I should steal a knife and be on my way…I looked at the note and put one last thing.

_P.S. Say thanks and bye to the Elrics for me._

_Thanks_

"Seeya Hrauko…just promise me this…you'll stay the way you are when I'm gone…"I whispered.I looked at the clock once more, 10:58pm.Should start walking. I walked out the inn's door and grabbed a piece of shattered glass from the store window and kept walking…no destination…into the darkness…forever…


	4. The spirit to live,the want to die

Maybe this is wrong…maybe it's just a nightmare…I hope so… "Niang(Chinese term for mother),Father…everyone…I'm sorry…but I can't break this curse…only end it…I know you said we need this family to go on, but…what's the use if all this family does is suffer…? "Stop complaining and go!" I winced and clutched my head. Even anonymous spirits are telling me to die…wait, why wince, I'm saying the same thing. I stared at the shattered piece of glass. It was already blood-stained from a cut when I grabbed it. I could care less…I stared at the moon's position. "1:00am…"3 miles in about an hour ½ … I need to go farther…out of this country…to the lifeless home in China. Haruko will go back to Japan…and everything will be as before…just someone who has been in the way will be gone. That's all. Hey? Maybe things will change over the years. Haruko can get a new best friend, who knows? Maybe Ed-Kun will be in the picture someday to. And then I can be forgotten…and consumed into the darkness like before…should get slitting my wrists soon…before Haruko wakes up.

_No one would have guessed,_

_The pain that I felt,_

_The burning tears…_

_The painful sting of failure…_

_Within the darkness,_

_As dark red blood dripped down,_

_Pouring out my fears,_

_Dripped out with blood…made ripples in the moonlit water…_

_Along with my moonlit tears…_

_Shallowing breath,_

_Fading heartbeat,_

_Die, my fears,_

_Along with me…and listen…my dying fears,_

_Pour out with my thining blood,_

_And moonlit tears…_

For the first time since I thought I left China for good…I cried…it hurts…so bad… I…it…burns…so this is what crying is…it's been a long time… "Haru-chan…I'm so sorry…"I let another tear drop or two roll down my moonlit skin. "Please…don't hate me…"

3:00am…about 15-20 miles are done…maybe more… "Edward Elric,take care of Haruko while she's in Germany."I whispered.I swear if that boy even lets one hair get touched I'm gonna-…no…wait…I won't be here…

I think I've walked enough…if 50 miles is enough…of course, catching that ride a few miles back are included. About 25 miles I was able to ride…which is actually kind in my eyes. It doesn't matter anymore, I'm in some forest so I mine as well finish it! I put the edge of the glass to my wrist. "Goodbye."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Haruko found out… (since Jay-Ling isn't here in the story to narrate Haru-chan will…) 

I flinched…no way she would commit suicide…I mean…seriously, it doesn't sound like her…right? I turned to the first person I could, Ed and Al…

I went to the police first to find the location…actually…burst through the door… "Please!Where's Edward and Alphonse Elric!" I took deep breaths. A man with glasses smiled. "He's at the-.Oh! And you should see my daughter Alicia! She is so adorable! Just look at her-"I cut him off with a stare…my gloves slid down my arm to reveal an alchemy circle.I pulled them back up.He looked surprised. "You know alchem- "I cut him off."Where's Edward and Alphonse Elric, I need to tell him something very important. Something that only another alchemist would understand…"I lied. Anyone would understand that my best friend committed suicide, but not many would listen…not even care. "Look,I really need to talk to them…"I put my sleeve down. "Please tell me where he is…someone's life is at stake…"The black-haired man with glasses and a beard looked at me,then at the phone on his desk. "Hughes!"We both looked at another man that looked somewhat younger than 'Hughes'.I noticed the alchemy circle on his gloves.Hughes saluted him. "Sir.This young lady would like to speak to an alchemist."His hand came in front of me.I stared at the man. "What do you want?"He asked.I gave him a cold of him not to introduce himself. "My name is Haruko.I need to know where FullMetal and his brother is.These names might ring a bell, Edward and Alphonse Elric…I need to talk to them…Roy."How I know his name,I don't know…it's like something took over me and…it doesn't matter.I'm wasting time. "How do you know my name?Hughes,any records on this girl?"Hughes began to look through some files. "If you want the answer to your question,you're never going to get it.I'm not in these files…"I gave both men cold stares. "I need Ed and Al…please…or she'll die…"Roy gave me a cold stare.Hughes gave me a super small half-smile. "The two brothers are at the Rockbells house hold."I gave a low bow to Hughes. "Thank you so much."I whispered to Hughes.I opened the door to leave but turned around.I stuck my tongue out at Roy.I just hope Jay-Ling didn't die yet.

I banged on the front door of the Rockbell house hold.Easy enough to find it. Ed talks too much sometimes. Especially giving Winrey's address.A sleepy-looking blonde girl opened the front door.Can't blame her,it's like 4:30 in the morning. "I'm sorry,I think you've got the wrong pers-" I cut her off. "Please…I need to talk to Al and Ed…please…Winrey."Her eyes got wide. "How do you…"I shook my head. "Ed talks to much,to many things come out,not enough in."She smiled. "Come in.I'll get Ed and Al."I followed her inside. "EEEEDDDDDD!AAALLLLL!SOMEONE'S HERE FOR YOU!"I covered my ears…wow,Ed was right,she is loud….Ed came out about 20minutes after Winrey called them…big baggy eyes!Haha!Never seen Ed-Kun like that.But this is no time to laugh. "Haruko?"Winrey looked at Ed. "You know her!"Ed nodded sleepily. "Yup,she's that girl Jay-Ling's friendly and (hic) it's a wreay long strory…"I kept laughing inside.HE SOUNDS FREAKIN' DRUNK! "Where's Al…?"I asked softly. "Here."He walked up. Ed was fully awake now. "What's going on?"He asked.Winrey was asleep again.I hesitated. "Jay-Ling…she's…"I showed them the letter she wrote. "What the hell is she thinking!"Ed yelled.I flinched,don't want to answer…don't really want to know… "Come on.We have to go find her!"Ed led the way. "Please Jay-San…"I whispered. "Don't do it…or please…be alive still…"

…**end of Haruko narrating…**


	5. Hesitating,waiting,finishing it off

I hesitated…again.I can't…do it…I can't die…I-"Waaaaahhhhhh!"My thoughts broke as I looked around for the young voice who began to cry out loud again.I released the glass from my wrist but still held it until I saw the little girl who cried.She had wide eyes with red pupils.Ragged clothes and a…red tail?She's tall? "Ummm…hi?Are you okay?"She wiped the tears from her face. "I'm sad…"I nodded. "Why is that?"I asked.A strong sense of evil surrounded me. "Because…"The girls voice became lower. "Because?"I asked nervously.The presence of evil began to sicken me. "Because…you're not dead!"The girl was no longer a girl but a demonic form,like her voice that had changed after the last sentence. She pounced on me. "Why aren't you dead yet?You should be!"I shrieked as she brought me to the ground. "I rebuke you in the Almighty!"I screamed.The demon jumped off of me and screamed. "Curse you Jay-Ling!Curse you!"With that she dissapeard.I took deep breaths…she couldn't…this has to be…o God…This gives me no choice…I have to go…now!I stared at the moon for the last time.5:59am…I've waited to long…I've lived over what I was supposed to.

_Let this day,_

_Of blood and pain,_

_Of tears and death that is in vain…_

_Never to remain…_

_Never to be the same…_

_That's the way of me…_

_So let this be the end,_

_And break the curse,_

_That haunts me…_

_Die…_

(6:25)I have to end this…the glass slowly slit through my skin…through my veins…slowly through my life…light slowly dimmed the darkness…like my life slowly dimmed…next wrist.I did just as before,through the skin,veins…then,as before,blood…so warm…thick…and it would all be gone…someone will see my spirit leave my body,just like I had watched Lolo's misty spirit disappear…or maybe no one will see it…and I'll just be gone…as I had always been…

Dimming sight…fading heartbeat…shallowing breath…as once before…when I first was attacked by the curse…only difference is I'm sabotaging myself…not the curse…I sat on my knees,closed my eyes,and let the sun warm my going pale and cold body…the 6:30 morning air welcomed me.Within a couple more minutes I'll die…I hope… "Ane-San!"I opened my eyes,to dark to noticed the difference…I staggered a couple more feet into the forest…sat on my knees,closed my eyes…good-bye. "ANE-SSAAANNN!JAY-LLIIINNNGGG!WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"I flinched…such a loud voice…wait…that's…Haru…ko's voice…damnitt …she's…not…supposed to…follow… "Jay-Ling you dumbass fool!Where the hell are you!"Ed-Kun yelled along with Haruko.Then I heard Al. "Where do you think she is?"I shook my head.Fools…don't follow…not…me…darkness began to consume me no matter how bright the sun shone…no matter how warm the earth floor was my cold body could never feel it… "ANE-SAN!"They kept yelling…to late…it's…over…


	6. The end?

"Ane-san…please answer…"Haruko…close to crying…I can tell…please… don't cry…blood began to thin… "Ane-San!"Haruko found me. "What the hell!"My hood covered my pale face.The cloak covered my slit wrists. The wind betrayed me.It blew my cloak away to uncover my wrist. "…Jay-Ling…"I went unconscious…I can only hear far away voices. "Get someone! Hurry up! She's dying!"Harukos voice…frantic… "Okay,calm down.She'll be okay."To reassuring of Al…to say that …I'm dead…except it…I felt Haruko's warm hands cover the deep slits in my wrists. "C'mon Jay-Ling you can't die yet…it'll be no fun…"The voices dissapeard, I could only hear the wind welcome my spirit as it left my body.Guess this is it.The end…

_Who knows what happened…?_

_I know…_

_But should I tell…?_

_Or let you figure it out for yourself…_

_I want you to answer,_

_This question of mine,_

_Did I live or die…?_

_That I leave unto you…_

_Solve it for yourself…_

_Find the continued,_

_Or end of my life…_

_That's all I'll say,_

_Other than…_

_Goodbye…_


	7. The promise she broke

"I don't get it…why would…she commit suicide…it's…not like her…"The voices spoke low. "It's surprising she's lived this long…usually most people die after a few minutes."

_Damn…don't let me live!_

"Sometimes…before,I wondered why she was so quiet…guess I should've known…" Haru-chan and Winrey talking… "You know why?I mean,why the want to die?"Haru took a deep breath.

"Yeah…"

"What?"

"…you swear on your life you won't tell?"Winrey nodded.

"She…her family…"Haru…don't…

"Cursed…by a jealous family…that's what…"Winrey shuddered.

_Damnitt…you swore not to tell!You know how dangerous that is!_

Silence…only the sound of shallow breathing…and a door opening…you promised on your life you wouldn't tell…you promised…


	8. A life of my own

I couldn't…still can't believe she told…the sacred secret that kept me from being murdered…it was told…not only that but she knows that that secret can get her killed… damn…should have never said anything.Should have made up excuses for the eternal pain…for the random faints…for the secrecy…it could have kept my best friends life safe…and now Winreys…Older Sister…family traitor…family murderer…my abandoner…you broke **YOU'RE **curse…just yours…and killed Older Brother in the process…but right now,you seem higher for keeping this curse a secret…so stop blaming me for everything.

My eyelids slowly opened.I sat up.Rockbell house…seeya.I'm leaving…back to China… no way…ever…I could stay.Simple bow,thankyou,goodbye.Stay here Haruko,I'm leaving for good,around the world,never to see any of these faces again.Can't,Older Sister still lives…so good bye.

I made my way to the kitchen where the commotion seemed to be.Al,Winrey,Ed,and an old lady Winrey called 'Grandma'.I bowed. "Thankyou for your kindness…and for my life…I must be going now."I opened the door. "Tell Haruko I said by 'k?Thanks."I walked out. "Where do you think you're going?"Al asked. "Back to China.Not coming back I guess…"My head started to lighten.Not the curse…not now… "Seeya."I continued to walk…walk to China,like I had walked here. "You're not s'posed to leave yet!You're wrists aren't healed."I looked back at the 3 youths on the porch. "Neither is my other wounds.Nothings stopping me."I started walking again.Ed jumped in front to block my path. "No way your leaving.We didn't finish our fight."He gave me an evil smile.I pushed him aside. "Sorry…can't."I stopped to look one more time. "And Winrey…please don't tell…a soul…"I started for my final time. "Hey!You can't just leave!We still need to fight!"I yelled to Edo-Kun while walking. "No we don't.I beat you fair and square!"Ed muttered under his breath. "I heard that!"I yelled.I still had the glass.It shined in the sunlight. "Hey!Don't tryt and kill yourself again!"I heard them running after me.So that's how you're gonna play?Blame me for trying to do something I didn't do?Fine then.I ran too. "Desipherie!" I yelled.A puff of purple smoke came from the ground.I blinded them and continued running.As I said before.Seeya!

I left them in the purple cloud.

_I'm known as different,_

_Cursed,_

_Perfect and best of them all…_

_But to me,_

_It's all just a dream…_

_For me to hide in this fantasy,_

_To forget my pain and misery…_

_Of course,_

_It's hard to forget,_

_Those nightmares that haunt you,_

_Those demons that taunt you…_

_Stop lying…_

_To all those people that dare,_

_To taunt me,_

_Laugh at my despair…_

_I say this to you…_

_Die…_

_And stop this lie,_

_Because I'm nothing but cursed as you say…_

_Nothing,_

_No one,_

_But me…_


	9. On my own

Had I really believed it could be kept a secret…?I guess so…but I take I had to much faith…I should've known a secret can't be kept forever right?If I knew my best friend would tell would I have still told her?Probably not…but friends don't keep secrets do they?Or only if they're to deep…for even you…?I don't know…if I try to understand nothing happens…

No matter how long I search… 

_How long I try doesn't matter…_

_Because it's just a secret of the earth…_

_Understanding…_

_Understanding of nature,_

_Of life,_

_Of everything I'd need to understand…_

_To bad.._

_All the understanding I want…_

_Is just a dream in my head…_

I let it happen…it was partially my fault…that's why I'm leaving…right?Maybe…or is it because I feel betrayed…she made Winrey promise…I know but still…She.Shouldn't.Have.Told.Haruko could've been killed before.If the communists caught her…they could've tortured into telling who we were…who I am.But it doesn't matter now.Haruko's here, no torture,and I'm on my own.I looked at the horizon of the world that surrounded me.On my own…I started to run again,this time to the horizon of the setting sun.No matter how strong a curse,I'll break it.I swear.This generational curse will be broken.I'll defeat Older Sister and stop the curse that **she** put on this family.The sun became lower. "I promise."

**END**


End file.
